Spiny Rainbow Run
by firedragon24k
Summary: The Yoshi Star Galaxy is invaded with Spinies and only Yoshi can defeat all of the Spinies. Can Yoshi defeat them all? Based on the Super Mario Galaxy 2 mission "Spiny Rainbow Romp".


**Spiny Rainbow Run**

It's a beautiful day at the Yoshi Star Galaxy where Yoshi was eating fruit when suddenly, he saw lots of Spinies trying to invade the area. Yoshi was shocked when he saw one of them and then Yoshi said, "There are lots of Spinies on the galaxy and my tongue can't do it all. What am I going to do?"

Just then, he saw a multicolored star floating on the ground . Yoshi took a look at the star and said, "Wow, it's a Rainbow Star. Maybe this power-up will help me defeat those enemies but how many can I defeat?"

So Yoshi asked his friend and said, "Excuse me, but what is your name?"

"I am Ray and you say that there are lots of Spinies?" Ray asked.

"Yes, I have lots of Spinies and how many can I defeat?"

"You need to defeat 30 Spinies within 60 seconds to finish your challenge. If you do defeat them all, then I'll give you a Power Star. So, are you in?"

"Yoshi loves a great challenge and I love to defeat them all within one minute so, I'll accept this challenge, Ray!" Yoshi replied with a thumbs up.

"Great! Now take your place at the starting line while I'll get the stopwatch. Go on, buddy. Get the Rainbow Star and let's get this challenge started. Once you have everything ready, then I'll tell you when to start."

So Yoshi grabbed the Rainbow Star and with the power of his tongue, he said, "Rainbow Star Power!"

Then, with a flash, Yoshi is now a rainbow of colors. He has transformed from Yoshi to Rainbow Yoshi! Yoshi liked the new power and said, "Wow, I'm Rainbow Yoshi now. I can run faster, leave a rainbow trail, and defeat all of the enemies in an instant. Now, it's off to the starting line to begin my challenge."

Once Yoshi got to the starting line, Ray said, "OK, are you ready for your challenge, Yoshi?"

"I'm all set to go, Ray. Now let's defeat those Spinies!" Yoshi replied with a thumbs up.

"Alright then. The stopwatch is already set to 60 seconds and remember, you need all 30 Spinies to win. Here we go, 3, 2, 1..."

Yoshi took a deep breath as Ray started the stopwatch.

"_**GO!**_"

With the word shouted, Yoshi took off in a instant, leaving a rainbow trail behind as he begins to defeat the Spinies one by one. Yoshi breezed through the first set as Ray checked the scoreboard. Ray smiled and said, "Nice job, Yoshi. You defeated the first six Spinies. Just 24 more to go!"

As Yoshi rushed on to the next Rainbow Star, he used his tongue to refill his power and defeated 9 more Spinies. Now Yoshi is halfway done as the stopwatch shows 35 seconds left.

Then Yoshi defeated even more Spinies as time is ticking away. Ray checked the scoreboard and said, "Great! Just five more to go, Yoshi. Five more to finish and you have 18 seconds left. Defeat five more and the star will be yours!"

With only ten seconds left until the whistle blows, Yoshi defeated four more for a total of 29 Spinies. Now he needs one more to finish. Ray checked the stopwatch and said, "Time's almost up, Yoshi. You have seven seconds left! Hurry up and defeat the last Spiny, Yoshi! Quickly!"

Yoshi ran as fast as he could as the clock winds down.

"5, 4..."

Yoshi said to himself, "Almost there!"

"3, 2..."

He kept on going to the last Spiny as Ray counts down.

"1..."

Yoshi kept on going until…

Until…

He defeated the last Spiny with all of his remaining power from the Rainbow Star as the stopwatch buzzer sounded. Ray blew the whistle and said, "Finish! Great run, Yoshi! Let's see how many Spinies you defeated."

The duo went to the scoreboard and Ray said, "Yoshi, you have defeated… _**30 SPINIES!**_"

"All of them?" Yoshi asked.

"Yes, Yoshi! You win! You defeated all of them including the last one at the buzzer! The Power Star is all yours! Great job defeating those Spinies. You are one fast runner. Say, do you think you could go for 60 Spinies for another one? I'll give you 90 seconds to do it."

"Actually Ray, I'm letting you do the challenge because 30 is all I need for a Power Star and I have this green stopwatch to time you. Are you in, Ray?"

"Thanks, Yoshi. I'll take the challenge but first, here is your Power Star for finishing the challenge."

So Yoshi gets the Power Star from Ray and Yoshi said, "Wow, I got a Star! Now, are you ready for your challenge, Ray?"

"Yes, Yoshi! Start the stopwatch!" Ray replied as he gets the Rainbow Star.

"OK then, you have 90 seconds to defeat all 60 Spinies! Get them all and you'll earn a Power Star. On the count of three, Ray. One, two, three… **_GO!_**" Yoshi said as the stopwatch started.

And so, Yoshi and Ray invented a game for the duo called Spiny Rainbow Run as the duo kept on playing.


End file.
